


Heroes Can't Pretend

by creedation



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedation/pseuds/creedation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imaginary story book prince can't save a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Can't Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> If it looks familiar, it's another cross post from my old ff account. Whatever fics I enjoyed writing, I'll eventually bring here in due time. And the fic was written choppy and disconnected on purpose, flipping from a story book to reality.

He's the prince of Junes and she's just the girl next door, or the commoner so to speak. It would be some twist on the Cinderella story. But she's not the main character, he is. After all, heroes are the main character.

He's patrolling around his domain owned by the king and queen (aka his parents) making sure everything is in order. He's not dressed like a prince, but everyone knew. Grocery aprons never suited one of royalty like him, but blending with the crowd was important. A smile was on her face when he greeted her. A bad day would cower in fear from her smile. He wanted to get closer. He wanted to protect her. A prince is a hero and the role is to protect.

Perfect.

Midnight Channel. People had been talking about it. A myth. A legend; just like most rumors are. There was a death, but not much sense was being made from it. A joker's stunt to get attention. Sad it resulted in death.

But when his curiousness reaches its peak and decides to investigate the myth, his beloved (in his eyes), goes missing.

That was the myth. It's fine. She's safe, just hiding. No, something is wrong here. Gather his horses and chariot (aka his bike). We must find the maiden!

She brightened his dreary world. Life was tolerable again. He would wait until he was free so he could gaze upon her, talk to her. There was so much to do. So much to say.

He's a hero! Heroes always show up on time. The maiden is saved! She runs into his arms. Holding. Embrace! Celebrate for his one true love is safe in his arms.

Drop the act.

Hung haphazardly in the air was her fate. He searched and found his maiden all too late. The myth has come true! But why to his maiden? His love?

No one can pretend their way into reality.


End file.
